


Covered in the colors

by Xocherrybomb



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xocherrybomb/pseuds/Xocherrybomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey Way is a writer for the New York Times. He is assigned to write about an artist named Pete Wentz. At first Mikey doubts that he will be able to write about Pete considering the artist refuses to have any interviews. Can Mikey convince Pete to have an interview or will he be forced to give up this article?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covered in the colors

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note:  
> I have been obsessed with the song Colors by Halsey recently so I decided to write a fic based on it. Each part will be a lyric from the song. There will be five chapters in each part. Fair warning this will be a pretty long story if that’s not for you then don’t read it. I hope you guys like it. Xo Avery

The first thing Mikey noticed when he woke up in his small studio New York City apartment was the bright blue of the sky. He climbed out of his bed and went over to his kitchen area. After choosing a mug he turned on his kettle and grabbed his instant coffee from the middle shelf. He smiled slightly at the mug his brother Gerard had made him. It was a sky blue with the words “World’s greatest little brother.” Soon the kettle started hissing and he spooned the coffee powder into the mug then the hot water. He stirred the mixture around. Once it was stirred to his liking he drank the bitter liquid. Soon his coffee mug was empty and he went into the bathroom. He quickly showered then got dressed in black jeans and a blue shirt along with sneakers.  
As usual he was early for work but that’s just how he liked it. He sat down at his desk and started typing away on his latest article about his comic book artist brother Gerard. Most of the articles he was assigned were about artists so of course he was very happy to write about his big brother. Soon enough he finished the article and printed it out giving it to the editor. He sat back down at his desk waiting for his next article assignment. “Way get here!” His boss Erica called. He stood up going into her office.  
“Yes?” He asked.  
“I have an article assignment for you.”  
“What is it?”  
“Have you heard of the artist Pete Wentz?”  
Mikey nodded. Of course he heard of the artist Pete Wentz. He been trying to go to one of his gallery shows for years but there were always sold out.  
“I want you to try and get an interview with him.”  
“Alright I’ll do my best.”  
Erica gave Mikey the information about Pete he would need. The most likely place Pete would be is the Starbucks near his apartment in Brooklyn. Mikey decided to go there on Saturday since it was his day off. Hours later he was home. After dinner of leftovers he did as much research as he could on Pete Wentz. He learned enough about the artist to ask him decent questions for the interview.  
After drinking a cup of tea he brushed his teeth. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed that had blue sheets since blue was his favorite color. Gently he placed his glasses on the bedside table. He closed his brown eyes slowly fell asleep curled up in the sheets.


End file.
